Chapter 37
See You at the Food Stall (屋台で逢いましょう, Yatai de aimashou) is the 37th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: In the middle of the night Kaiman is crafting something using paper mache, Fukuyama opens the door carring two big dough balls, asking kaiman if these are ok, the lizard head is unusually happy while the confused sorcerer ask what he is going to do, Kaiman quickly tells him to go to sleep as he closes the door. Kaiman starts to practice with his bayonet knives, thinking about Nikaido and promising her he will rescue her no matter what. Next day on En's Mansion, Tanba and the rest of his staff goes to open the Restaurant snack bar inside the mansion, Fukuyama ask what is Kaiman doing using a cloak in the middle of the day. A goon proceed to inspect the restaurant crew and finds odd that only three people are registered, as Tanba is about to introduces Kaiman, the lizard head reveals himslef to be no other than Tanba's new wife, married just three days ago, PIEMAN! (sporting a ridiculous pie helmet made out of paper mache with a giant fork stuck on the side, and using the two dough balls as breast) As Kaiman starts to act just like a woman, Tanba shout at him how disgusting the idea is and how far he went, he explains that there was no other choice, En and the rest of the goons knows about him so he had to make a disguise, annoyed, his boss simply reminds him to not no anything stupid as the pass the guards, Fukuyama is impressive for the amount of them, because En's new partner, a time-type sorcerer, the security mas raised. As they enter in the massive state (a whole town fits inside the mansion) Tanba finds his wagon and another snack bar just at their side, angry at the idea of having competition, he commands his brute to get rid of it (Kaiman, still playing as his lovely wife, tells him to be nice with him). In that moment Asuka, an ex employee of the restaurant appears an shows her new business, a dough bag restaurant just like them, Fukuyama thinks she stole the boss recipe for meat bags, but she sells applepies instead, PIEMAN! quickly grabs her attention and the lizard head explains "she" is Tanba's new wife, this infuriates her (Fukuyama tells Kaiman about how much she loved Tanba and how things got ugly between them), she points out to Kirion about how she got stuck at the same dilemma as she was before (this makes Kirion sad and angry). Tanba mocks her about how her poorly made apple pies are no match to his meat bags, and she promptly explains that the one who sells more will be allowed to stay in the Mansion as a seller, he is so confident about winning even adds more spice to the challenge, willing to give up his restaurant and work for her if he loses, confident in the fact that Asuka was always unable to cook. PIEMAN! asks "her darling" if she can go and take a look at the surroundings (in order to find Nikaido), but the boss shouts the lizard head to go back to work and pick up the boxes with ingredients delivered in the south wing of the mansion, "she" shouts at him Macho Man! and goes to work. He prepares to leave anyway when Asuka appears behind him. Elsewhere we see Noi bringing clothes to Kasukabe and the rest of the stranded humans (and jonson), the professor says how he wants to rescue Nikaido, but seems to be a difficult task. Shin puts some things clear, they still have to go and Kill the lizard head, making them in some way still enemies, and ultimate them to no get involved with the lizard head any further, the professor laughs at this and reminds him that everything to this point happened because they helped him years ago. Shin sarcastically ask if his hobby is save lives or what? Which the professor comically denies, only thinking about his research about sorcerers, Shin notices how little he change over the years and stops the conversation to go for lunch. Noi gives them some goons uniforms to disguise themselves, Kasukabe ask if they can go with Jonson... Shin reluctantly says yes. Back in the outside we see Asuka tailing PIEMAN! and asking a series of awkward questions (showing how much Kaiman's costume fooled and made her jealous) until she ask him to take out his mask, to know what Tanba saw in "her" and not in Asuka, he refuses telling how "she" gave up her body and soul to the dough mask and the meat bags, so she will never get it off. The jealous sorceress is still persistent as Kaiman wonders about how he would be able to rescue Nikaido in a enormous place like the Mansion, and taking care to not cross the heart mask guy or his partner, not knowing what to do after Nikaido's safe. Asuka points out where the boxes are and PIEMAN! quickly grabs them with no effort, Asuka tries to grab just one but is ridiculously heavy, as she watch how the absurdly ripped Kaiman grabs the same one, noting it has the same weight as the other ones, she finally give up believing Tanba has no good taste in women and leaves with a message, as she says tomorrow will be the last day of Restaurant Tanba, also calling him a fatass, for some reason even him can't understand he took it quite seriously. Later in the restaurant wagon Fukuyama shows a newspaper with information about En's new partner, Nikaido, the enigmatic time-type magic user, Kaiman is shocked by this and his head becomes a mess. The day later the restaurant staff is preparing everything as Kaiman is sulking in a corner while Tanba shout at him to get back to work, Asuka shows up making the situation even more annoying and Kaiman starts thinking about everything, about how Nikaido lied to him telling she was a normal human, how much he wanted to not believe about her be a Magic User, and why is there if she may don't even need to be rescued, even thinking about leave without her to notice as Tanba is still yelling at him, until he sees En, some goons, and Nikaido in fron of him! Characters Main Characters * Kaiman * Kasukabe * Shin Minor Characters * Tanba * Fukuyama * Kirion * Asuka * Noi * 13 * Vaux * Jonson * En * Nikaido Trivia * This is Asuka debut chapter * This is PIEMAN! debut chapter Category:Chapters